


Room 341

by TitiaBunny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunho - Freeform, JiLixUniversity, LoseControlLayZhang, M/M, Universitario, jilix
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: "[...] Ambos riram e Minho não conseguiu segurar a risada com a cena que viu, logo se jogando ao lado do namorado no banco e deitando em suas coxas. É nesses momentos em que Jisung se sente ridiculamente solteiro. Entenda, ele e Felix são os únicos solteiros do grupo e isso os fazem dispensarem, com frequência, as saideiras para que não acabem segurando vela. Geralmente ficam em casa, bebendo sozinhos, ou jogando vídeo-game, às vezes, vendo séries e desenhos.Entrou no prédio do departamento de dança e procurou pela sala que Hyunjin havia indicado. E no exato momento em que abriu a porta, se perguntou por que nunca tinha tido a brilhante ideia de observar um treino do mais novo.[...]"Jilix | JilixUniversity
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 2





	Room 341

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/room-341-21691442)

Han Jisung, com seus vinte e três anos, não imaginava que iria chegar ao ponto em que chegou nesta tarde de sexta-feira. Fim de semestre, fez sua última prova da faculdade antes das tão merecidas férias e sabia que seu melhor amigo, colega de quarto e paixão secreta, ainda estaria ocupado com as atividades de seu curso, então resolveu o esperar para voltarem juntos ao dormitório e, quem sabe, finalizarem o dia jogados no sofá comendo brownies e assistindo algum filme de animação. Contudo, foi totalmente surpreendido ao chegar ao departamento de Felix e encontrar um amigo de ambos, sendo ele colega de turma do loiro sentado em um banco de concreto, tomando um milk shake tranquilamente.

— Ei, lhama, não está tendo apresentação? — o Han questionou para moreno de cabelo comprido que o olhou de canto e sorriu.

— Fala esquilo! Veio buscar o namoradinho, né? Conseguimos terminar mais cedo, mas o Lix foi para a sala de treino. — o Hwang deu mais um gole em sua bebida doce e cremosa. — Vi ele entrar na sala 341.

— Ele não é meu namorado… mas vim esperar por ele. — Jisung inflou as bochechas em protesto, logo soltando o ar e passando a destra pelo cabelo azulado. — Nem sei se um dia vou ter coragem de falar.

— Quanto mais você fica nessa, mais abertura você dá para os outros caras e garotas. Você precisa arriscar, Han.

— Igual você fez com o Minho hyung e quase saíram no tapa? Tô dispensando. Ao contrário de vocês, o Felix sabe lutar e eu não tenho força nem para matar uma formiga. — Jisung respondeu, em um leve tom de deboche. Hyunjin é um amigo de longa data, se conheceram no ensino médio e seguem a amizade assim, trocando farpas e abraços.

— Pelo menos eu estou com ele, não estou? Podemos ter um relacionamento exótico, mas ainda assim, é melhor do que ficar chupando o dedo e batendo punheta escondido. — Hyunjin deu um tapinha na coxa do amigo e se levantou. — E falando em namorado vir buscar o outro, meu boy acabou de sair da prova dele, então essa é sua deixa, esquilo.

— Está me expulsando? Acho que preciso rever minhas amizades — o Han colocou a mão no peito dramaticamente, mas se levantou e recebeu como resposta o dedo do meio do Hwang, seguido de um beijinho voador. Ambos riram e Minho não conseguiu segurar a risada com a cena que viu, logo se jogando ao lado do namorado no banco e deitando em suas coxas. É nesses momentos em que Jisung se sente ridiculamente solteiro. Entenda, ele e Felix são os únicos solteiros do grupo e isso os fazem dispensarem, com frequência, as saideiras para que não acabem segurando vela. Geralmente ficam em casa, bebendo sozinhos, ou jogando vídeo-game, às vezes, vendo séries e desenhos.

Entrou no prédio do departamento de dança e procurou pela sala que Hyunjin havia indicado. E no exato momento em que abriu a porta, se perguntou por que nunca tinha tido a brilhante ideia de observar um treino do mais novo. A voz do cantor chinês tomava conta do ambiente extremamente quente, a letra combinada com a coreografia sendo executada, fazia com que a temperatura local ficasse ainda mais alta para si. Sempre soube que Lose Control de Lay Zhang tinha uma dança sensual, mas não imaginava que fosse tão explícita desta forma.

Felix estava tão envolvido com a música, tão entregue ao ritmo e aos movimentos pélvicos da arte que estava produzindo que não notou a porta aberta através do espelho, ainda que estivesse olhando para ele.

Jisung podia ver o suor escorrendo pela pele do australiano, enquanto este executava cada movimento com perfeição e sentia que entraria em combustão espontânea a qualquer segundo. Para si, o Lee era naturalmente quente e fofo, mas olhando-o naquele momento, chegou a conclusão que o mais novo é simplesmente sexy e etéreo. Ficou surpreso ao notar que o dançarino estava tão entregue à melodia que cantava junto, abrindo a camisa para, talvez, refrescar-se enquanto dançava.

E Han quis ser aquela gotinha de suor que ele viu escorrer desde o pescoço do Lee até perder-se no tecido da calça que o garoto vestia. Precisou se apoiar no batente da porta ao ver a sequência de sarradas que o mais novo deu durante o último refrão. Finalmente, para o bem de sua saúde mental, a música chegou ao fim e Felix finalizou a dança como se fosse o próprio Lay Zhang, o problema é que para o azar de Jisung, Felix estava, agora, olhando diretamente para si com um sorriso cafajeste nos lábios.

O mais velho ali percebeu que, provavelmente, aquele teria sido o maior ataque de gay panic que teve durante todos os anos de convivência com o Lee mais novo. Jisung gostaria de dizer para si mesmo que estava acostumado com o corpo do outro, com o sorriso ou o jeitinho afetuoso de Felix. Contudo, naquelas condições, o azulado estava vendo um lado do loiro que simplesmente desconhecia. Viu o australiano pegar uma toalha branca e se secar, descendo o olhar pelo corpo do coreano e Jisung se sentiu nu. Felix o olhava com fome e, talvez, fosse apenas reflexo da maneira como ele estava olhando para o melhor amigo. O Han quis recuar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam e podia ver pelo reflexo no espelho o quão vermelho estava e o Lee parecia se divertir com isso, deslizando a toalha lentamente pelo próprio corpo, tendo seus movimentos seguidos pelo olhar do mais velho, que passou a língua pelos próprios lábios, sentindo-os secos de repente.

Não disseram nada, o que é bastante incomum para os dois, devido ao fato do azulado ser do tipo que conversa bastante e fala até com as paredes desde que haja certa intimidade, e o outro também não nega uma longa conversa. Mas, naquele momento, Felix testava Jisung. Brincando com o autocontrole do amigo, analizando até onde eles continuariam naquela tensão sexual que pairava entre os dois desde que começaram a morar juntos. O Lee sabia o poder de suas ações, havia observado a maneira como o amigo reage quando sai do banho com a toalha amarrada na cintura, ou quando levanta da cama usando apenas um moletom e cueca, sem nada cobrindo suas pernas bronzeadas. Contudo, queria ter certeza que não era apenas sua mente fértil imaginando coisas e bem, na situação em que se encontravam, Felix sabia que não era só fantasia sua. O grande problema, porém, é se valeria arriscar a amizade dos dois por algo que poderia ser só uma foda? O Lee tem medo de que essa tensão sexual seja apenas isso, algo de uma noite e que cause um clima estranho entre eles. Enquanto o Han continua acreditando que o australiano faz as coisas tão naturalmente que acaba não percebendo o quanto é incrivelmente atraente, até mesmo para si.

E por mais que os flertes e a provocação começassem, na maioria das vezes, de forma espontânea pelo estrangeiro, desta vez fora Jisung quem deu o primeiro passo. O coreano entrou na sala, finalmente conseguindo mover o próprio corpo, mantendo o olhar fixo nos lábios bonitos do melhor amigo, fechando a porta atrás de si e rezando para todos as divindade para que ninguém os interrompesse naquele momento, pois precisava muito de Felix e se tivesse a permissão do outro, não tinha certeza se conseguiria suprimir todo o tesão para que fizessem em casa. Se aproximou do australiano a passos largos, segurando-o firmemente pela cintura e roçou seus lábios nos dele, hesitando por um momento apenas para dar a oportunidade para que Felix o rejeitasse. Porém, o que recebeu do amigo não foi exatamente o imaginado. O Lee deslizou seus braços pelo pescoço do azulado, aceitando a maneira como estava sendo segurado e sorriu satisfeito.

— Me beija logo, Jisung-ah! — o australiano sussurrou, sabendo que o mais velho precisaria de uma permissão verbal e resolvendo que lidariam com as consequências depois. Afinal, deu certo para Hyunjin e Minho, então, quem sabe, desse certo para eles também.

E Jisung fez o que teve vontade de fazer desde que conheceu o mais novo, finalmente juntando as bocas em um beijo calmo, inicialmente, ainda que intenso. Felix ofegou em meio ao beijo, quando sentiu suas costas atingirem a parede espelhada e sorriu, pois não havia notado quando se moveram, ocupado demais em sentir a língua do azulado brincando com a sua e o beijo se tornar excessivamente quente a cada segundo. Sentiu a coxa do mais velho entre suas pernas, fazendo uma pressão gostosa em sua área íntima e manhou, perdendo totalmente a pose ao ter sua cintura apertada pelas mãos dele. O Han ofegou ao ter sua provocação revidada pelo mais novo, não apenas com a pequena manha feita, mas ao sentir os dedos curtinhos se enroscarem em seus fios coloridos e os puxarem levemente. Internamente, foi como se Felix estivesse dizendo, claramente, que queria tanto quanto ele.

Iniciaram outro ósculo, mais afobado, agitado, com o Lee ondulando seu próprio quadril contra a perna do coreano, que sugava e mordiscava os lábios bonitos do loiro. Felix desceu as mãos pelo tórax do amigo até chegar a barra da camisa, invadindo a peça e arranhando de leve o abdômen quente. O australiano sentia que poderia morrer se não o tivesse naquele momento, não importando nem um pouco quem seria o ativo. Felix só queria se entregar totalmente à oportunidade e Jisung não estava muito diferente.

— Tem certeza disso? — o coreano interrompeu o beijo para questionar assim que sentiu as mãozinhas tentando se livrar de suas roupas.

— Tenho! — foi tudo o que a mente de Felix conseguiu formar como resposta e gemeu frustrado pois Jisung não fez menção de continuar.

— Estamos na faculdade…

— Eu não me importo! Céus! Jisung, eu quero que me foda na frente desse espelho, que observe seu pau entrando e saindo de mim tão forte que não vou conseguir andar depois. E eu sei que você quer isso também! Se parar de novo, as coisas vão se inverter e eu vou te foder neste chão! — o loiro praticamente rosnou e o Han ofegou com a forma como se sentiu extremamente quente com a fala de Felix, principalmente naquele tom mandão. Não imaginava que o mais novo poderia ficar ainda mais sexy, falando de maneira mandona com a voz grave e no fim, sentiu cada pelinho de seu corpo se eriçar com as palavras ditas.

O coreano, então, desceu os lábios para a mandíbula do loiro, deixando mordidinhas e beijinhos enquanto as mãozinhas curiosas levantavam sua blusa. Se afastaram por um breve momento, apenas para que a peça fosse retirada de seu corpo. Sabiam que não poderiam ficar tão à vontade como gostariam, mas Felix realmente não se importava com a possibilidade de serem pegos. Afinal, é sexta-feira, véspera de férias, e as únicas pessoas que permaneceriam no prédio seriam os seguranças para fazerem as rondas. Sendo assim, não seria difícil arranjar uma desculpa para poderem ir embora tranquilamente.

O Lee ofegou sorrindo ao sentir a boca do melhor amigo descendo por seu pescoço, mordendo e sugando sua pele e seu pomo de Adão, aproveitando a distração para abrir a calça do azulado, adentrando a cueca dele com a destra e tocando diretamente a ereção alheia, se arrepiando ao ter Jisung ofegando contra sua pele. Claro que o Han imaginava que Felix seria bem mais ousado e direto, mas não conseguiu conter a pequena surpresa ao sentir os dedinhos quentes segurando seu pau e passando a manuseá-lo calmamente, sentia-se torturado pelo mais novo e estava adorando. Sentiu a boca molhada do loiro passar a maltratar a pele de seu pescoço, conforme Jisung seguiu com seus beijos para a clavícula dele e caminhou com os lábios para um dos ombros, que estava exposto pela camisa aberta meio caída. O Han levou as próprias mãos para a calça do mais novo, abrindo a braguilha com certa pressa e passando a tocá-lo do mesmo modo no qual era tocado pelo estrangeiro.

Felix queria poder fazer as coisas com mais tranquilidade, queria poder ter tempo para fazer um boquete gostoso e ver Jisung se perder em prazer. O Han não estava muito diferente do australiano, mas não queria abusar da sorte de não terem sido interrompidos, ainda, por algum funcionário, ainda que a adrenalina da situação deixasse tudo mais intenso. E eles sabiam que não eram o primeiro um do outro. Felix namorou dois de seus amigos antes, e Jisung não era santo, teve seus casinhos de uma noite, chegou a ter uma amizade colorida com Hyunjin, por um tempo. Então, não precisavam de todo o romantismo e aquela expectativa da primeira vez mágica. O coreano virou o mais novo contra o espelho, descendo a calça e a cueca do garoto, que o ajudou a tirar as peças de seu corpinho. 

O australiano gemeu arrastado ao sentir a língua do amigo tocar sua entradinha, provocando o anel muscular e o umedecendo para facilitar o que viria depois. Tentou se segurar, inutilmente, no espelho enquanto gemia baixo, rebolando contra a boca de Jisung. Não estava acostumado a receber aquele tipo de agrado, ainda que apreciasse a sensação do músculo úmido o invadindo e alargando mesmo que só superficialmente. O Han se afastou um pouco, passando a chupar três de seus dedos, e notou que Felix se virou um pouco para poder saber o que ele estava fazendo, sorrindo ao ver o mais novo ofegar enquanto o via descer os lábios pelas falanges, tentando deixá-las molhadas o suficiente para causar apenas prazer a ele.

Jisung deixou uma mordidinha em uma das nádegas do loiro, antes de se levantar e roçou o indicador molhado contra a entradinha do Lee, e desejou ter seguido o conselho de Changbin, de sempre carregar uma embalagem de lubrificante na carteira. Sentiu o corpo de Felix protestar um pouco com a invasão, mas não demorou a ceder. Deixou beijinhos no ombro e na nuca do garoto, que ofegava baixinho ao sentir a falange entrar e sair tão lentamente de dentro de si. O Lee precisava de mais, mesmo que gostasse do cuidado do amigo, queria sentí-lo dentro de si logo. Sentiu o segundo dígito lhe adentrar e gemeu manhoso ao que eles foram curvados bem em cima de seu pontinho doce. O azulado massageou o local com a pontinha dos dedos e passou a mirar ali a cada nova investida, até que sentisse que Felix estava pronto para lhe receber sem problemas.

Retirou as falanges do interior do loiro e se afastou, abaixando um pouco mais suas próprias roupas e roçou a glande na entradinha, espalhando o pré-gozo antes de pressionar até entrar. O Lee fechou os olhos e mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, sentindo cada centímetro do caralho do amigo abrir espaço dentro de si bem lentamente. Tentou se segurar no espelho, ao que sentiu o Han recuar e voltar a investir, gemendo baixo com o rosto pressionado contra o objeto. Jisung gemeu baixo e arrastado, sentindo as paredes internas do corpo de seu melhor amigo o apertarem, passando a gemer de forma mais curta ao que se movia para dentro e para fora, saindo quase totalmente para voltar com um pouco mais de força, testando os limites do loiro.

Felix sorriu em meio aos gemidos conforme o azulado foi adicionando força e velocidade às estocadas, e teve de cobrir a própria boca ao sentir sua próstata sendo atingida em uma investida mais forte. Levou a destra até a parte baixa do abdômen do amigo, num pedido mudo para que ele saísse de dentro de si. Han prontamente atendeu o pedido, um pouco confuso e receoso de ter machucado o loiro, mas ficou tranquilo ao ver o sorriso ladino do outro, que aproximou os lábios de seus ouvidos.

— Eu quero sentar em você, Jisungie… — o coreano sentiu sua pele se arrepiar novamente com o sussurro grave, sentindo seu próprio falo reagir com o estímulo sonoro. Deixou que o australiano o guiasse até o chão, deitando-se no piso relativamente gelado, tendo o mais novo em cima de si, com o olhar fixo ao seu, o seduzindo ainda mais. — Vai ver algo muito gostoso se olhar para o espelho, hyung.

O azulado perdeu o fôlego por um momento ao que resolveu seguir a instrução, levantando o tronco e desviando o olhar para o objeto que reveste a parede, observando o loiro descer em seu membro. Fez um esforço gigantesco para não fechar os olhos enquanto gemia vendo cada centímetro de seu pau desaparecendo dentro do Lee. Não sabia o que era mais gostoso de assistir, a expressão de puro deleite do bronzeado enquanto quicava em seu membro, ou a visão que tinha através do espelho. Felix o sentia indo fundo a cada movimento que fazia, gemendo manhoso ao ter seu pontinho doce atingido repetidamente, rebolando vez ou outra. O peitoral do Han se tornava cada vez mais marcado por linhas vermelhas causadas pelas unhas curtas do loiro, que tentava descontar um pouco do prazer que sentia na pele alheia.

Jisung agarrou as nádegas do estrangeiro, o ajudando a subir e descer, afastando as bandas e melhorando ainda mais a visão que tinha pelo espelho. Sentia seu orgasmo mais próximo a cada instante e, pela maneira como Felix se contraia e relaxava ao redor de si, sabia que ele não demoraria a vir. Lee se inclinou para trás, apoiando suas mãos nas coxas do azulado, apertando a carne com força enquanto ondulava seu quadril contra o dele, quase como se estivesse dançando deliciosamente. O mais velho observou atentamente quando ele fechou os olhos e gemeu arrastado, se contraindo fortemente e se desfazendo no abdômen do coreano, tendo seu pontinho pressionado com força enquanto atingia o clímax. Han se sentia abençoado por todas as divindades existentes naquele momento, porque a visão conseguia ser ainda mais etérea do que a própria existência de Lee Felix. Simplesmente erótico demais, divino demais. Se desfez dentro do mais novo, gemendo mudo e se recusando a fechar totalmente os olhos para que pudesse aproveitar um pouquinho mais da imagem do amigo suado, relaxado e com aquela expressão de prazer completamente pornográfica.

Felix saiu de cima de si após algum tempo, passando a língua por seu abdômen para limpá-lo e então se jogou no chão, com a barriga para cima, tentando controlar a respiração e os próprios batimentos cardíacos.

— Segundo round em casa? — o australiano perguntou com um sorriso safado nos lábios, o que causou leves risadas nos dois.

— Na sua cama ou na minha? — Jisung o respondeu com outra pergunta.

— No que estiver mais perto, talvez até mesmo no sofá. — respondeu risonho, virando-se para o mais velho.

— Vai me comer gostosinho, Lixie? — o azulado questionou, sorrindo tão malicioso quanto o loiro, que riu novamente.

— Tão gostoso quanto me comeu agora.

A resposta foi o suficiente para fazer com que ambos se levantassem e arrumassem suas vestimentas, pegando a mochila do estudante de dança que havia ficado abandonada no canto da sala. Felix desligou o aparelho de som enquanto Han ajeitava o próprio cabelo, tentando não parecer tanto com alguém que havia acabado de transar loucamente com o melhor amigo dentro das dependências da universidade. Ao saírem da sala, o azulado entrelaçou seus dedos com os do loiro e seguiram juntos até o prédio do dormitório dos dois. Conversaram sobre os planos para o fim de semana durante o caminho, com o Lee reclamando que Hyunjin queria os arrastar para uma festa antes de ir para casa dos pais e ser obrigado a ficar longe do Lee mais velho.

Planejaram a maratona de filmes que fariam durante o sábado à noite, para dispensar o convite do Hwang e o que Felix iria cozinhar para eles, já que Jisung é uma negação na cozinha. Todo o clima descontraído deu espaço aos flertes assim que adentraram o apartamento pequeno, no qual dividem o mesmo quarto, na moradia universitária. A bolsa do mais novo encontrou o chão rapidamente, sendo deixada em qualquer canto pelo próprio dono, que puxou o melhor amigo para si, o prendendo contra a porta da sala, e logo entraram em um joguinho de provocação. E mesmo querendo muito ceder ao jogo do mais novo e se deixar levar, fodendo em qualquer cômodo do apartamento, Jisung tinha consciência que precisavam esclarecer algumas coisas ali. Afinal, ambos tem medo de que esse lance de sexo não passe de apenas sexo e acabe afetando a amizade entre eles.

— Lix… a gente tem que conversar… — tentou pedir, sentindo os lábios do mais novo roçando os seus, enquanto sua cintura era acariciada pelo polegar direito do loiro. — Eu quero muito, mas não quero que isso estrague tudo entre a gente depois.

— Vai depender de você, Sungie… Do que você quer de mim. Se quiser uma amizade colorida, posso te dar isso. Mas se quiser um relacionamento sério… estou disposto a isso já tem algum tempo, desde que seja com você. — o australiano respondeu, subindo o olhar para seus olhos e Jisung sentiu o fôlego lhe faltar por um momento. Notou que o loiro possuía as bochechas vermelhinhas por estar se declarando e sabia que não estava muito diferente dele.

— Você… gosta de mim? — precisava confirmar que não havia escutado errado. Era Lee Felix ali, mesmo com a vergonha, deixando seus sentimentos expostos e necessitava ter certeza de que não estava sonhando acordado novamente.

— Não, Ji… Eu amo você. — Felix não tinha coragem de perguntar sobre os sentimentos do outro, tinha medo da resposta, mesmo estando disposto a se deixar ser usado pelo azulado, caso não fosse correspondido e tudo não passasse de atração sexual por parte do coreano. E Jisung não teve reação por alguns segundos, mesmo que internamente estivesse gritando e surtando loucamente, pela confirmação de que era correspondido. Não notou o quanto sua falta de resposta deixou Felix intrínsecamente desesperado, achando que havia feito merda ao se declarar. A próxima reação do azulado foi tomar a boca bonita com a sua, iniciando um beijo calmo e quente, deixando o Lee completamente confuso e levemente angustiado pela falta de palavras. Sua cabecinha paranóica precisava de resposta verbal. Se separaram quando o ar se fez necessário, apenas o suficiente para manterem suas testas encostadas uma na outra, trocando olhares intensos.

— Eu te amo, Felix! E sim, eu aceito ter um relacionamento sério com você, só com você. — respondeu por fim, fazendo com que o citado suspirasse aliviado e sorrisse bobo. E Felix tem o sorriso mais bonito do mundo na opinião de Jisung, como se o pequeno ato iluminasse todo o lugar e o contagiasse.

Não notou quando voltaram a se beijar intensamente, ou quando se moveram pelo cômodo, adentrando o quarto, apenas se tornou consciente de que não estavam mais na sala quando seu corpo atingiu o colchão da cama do loiro, que ficava mais próxima a porta. Logo as roupas foram retiradas, sem muita pressa, entre os beijos que compartilhavam. E ambos puderam, finalmente, admirar o corpo alheio, sem qualquer empecilho ou pressa. Apenas ficaram ali, olhando cada pequeno detalhezinho no outro por alguns segundos, sorrindo bobos um para o outro. 

Felix desceu os lábios pelo pescoço do mais velho, deixando chupões e leve mordidinhas ao longo da extensão, demorando um pouco mais no pomo de Adão e na área da clavícula. Queria que Jisung se sentisse amado durante todo o ato, que sentisse prazer nos pequenos detalhes. Seguiu com o ato até o mamilo direito do garoto, passando a brincar com a área com a sua língua, vendo o azulado gemer baixinho com o carinho úmido em seu botãozinho amarronzado, enquanto o esquerdo era manipulado pelos dedinhos ágeis do Lee. Quando se deu por satisfeito, passou a repetir a ação no mamilo esquerdo, adorando a expressão de prazer tímida na face rosada de Jisung.

Logo criou uma trilha de manchinhas avermelhadas, que se tornarão roxas no dia seguinte, até o baixo ventre do coreano, onde desviou seu caminho propositalmente para a parte interna das coxas do mesmo. Passou a língua pelo períneo e subiu lentamente, deslizando pelos testículos, pelo corpo peniano, até chegar na glande, sob o olhar ansioso do mais velho, envolveu a região com os lábios e brincou com seu músculo úmido ali. Jisung se contorceu, gemendo manhoso, com a maneira como Felix estava o provocando ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava prazer. Agarrou o lençol com a canhota, apertando o tecido com força, enquanto sentia a boquinha bonita abrigar todo o seu falo dentro dela e levou a destra para os fios loiros, apenas apoiando em um incentivo mudo para que Felix não cogitasse parar o que fazia. E o Lee parou apenas quando todo o membro estava em sua cavidade, tendo o nariz encostado no baixo ventre do rapaz coreano. Passou a subir e descer lentamente, brincando com a língua por toda a extensão e parando novamente na cabecinha, onde pressionou a uretra, sorrindo com a boca ocupada ao ver o Han gemer manhoso e se contorcer um pouco por conta do prazer sentido. Aos poucos, Felix foi adicionando velocidade enquanto sugava com maestria, oscilando entre o lento e o rápido, fazendo com que Jisung se sentisse à beira do ápice a todo momento.

O australiano sorriu malicioso ao soltar o falo, deixando um som erótico escapar, e se afastou para pegar o tubo de lubrificante que sempre deixa na primeira gaveta da mesinha ao lado de sua cama. Despejou o líquido em seus dedos e voltou a ficar entre as pernas do azulado, esfregando os dedos molhados ali para espalhar o lubrificante e facilitar a penetração. Vagarosamente, inseriu o primeiro dígito, sabendo que não conseguiria alcançar muito longe com seus dedinhos curtos. Se manteve atento a expressão que o coreano fazia enquanto movia seu dedo dentro da cavidade. Ao inserir o segundo, tentou levá-los o mais fundo que conseguia, curvando ambos para que sentisse, pelo menos, a pontinha da próstata do Han, e sorriu vitorioso ao que viu Jisung fechar os olhos e levar a canhota até a boca, mordendo as costas da mesma, enquanto a destra apertava o lençol.

O azulado rebolou num pedido mudo para que Felix o fodesse logo e foi rapidamente atendido pelo loiro, que se posicionou e, lentamente, adentrou o canal apertado do mais velho, que gemeu arrastado. O australiano segurou firme em suas coxas, procurando ter um apoio para si ao que investia vagarosamente dentro do outro garoto. Jisung se sentia torturado pelo mais novo, querendo que ele fosse rápido e forte dentro de si e recebendo um aumento gradual da velocidade. O Han gemeu um tanto mais alto, segurando os braços fortinhos do garoto de sardas e arrastou as unhas curtas pela pele ao ter seu pontinho de prazer tocado. Felix sorriu travesso, sabendo que a diversão começava naquele momento. Passou a investir com mais força, mirando naquele mesmo lugarzinho todas as vezes, oscilando a velocidade das estocadas, ora rápido, ora lento. E Jisung sentia que ia enlouquecer de prazer pela forma como estava sendo fodido.

Gemeu frustrado ao que Felix retirou os dedos de dentro de si, dando um tapinha em sua coxa.

— Fica de quatro para mim, hyung. — a voz grave soou suavemente ao pé do ouvido do coreano, que se arrepiou e gemeu manhoso. Apesar do tom usado deixar a fala em tom de sugestão, Jisung soube que era uma ordem e rapidamente obedeceu, se apoiando nos braços e empinando em direção ao namorado. Sentiu o loiro o preencher novamente, assumindo um ritmo mais intenso que o anterior, atingindo seu pontinho com mais facilidade e escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, gemendo alto a cada nova estocada.

Rebolou contra as investidas, ouvindo Felix gemer mais alto com o ato e sentiu os dedos pequenos envolverem seus fios azulados, os puxando para trás enquanto preenchiam o quarto com o som dos corpos se chocando abafado pelos sons que escapavam de suas gargantas. O Lee segurava firmemente a cintura do namorado, marcando a pele da área com seus dedos pela pressão que fazia. Parou de se mover por um momento, deixando o coreano mover o próprio corpo contra o seu, rebolando lentamente. Soltou a cintura apenas para desferir um tapa na bunda redondinha do rapaz, que gemeu gostoso em resposta, indicando que havia gostado do ato.

Logo Felix retomou o ritmo, sentindo-se cada vez mais próximo do ápice e Jisung não estava muito diferente do loiro. Poucas estocadas depois, o Han gemeu alto e arrastado, se desfazendo no lençol do namorado e contraindo-se envolta de seu membro. Sentiu o Lee gozar dentro de si, diminuindo os movimentos e se curvando para depositar beijinhos em sua nuca. O coreano sorriu bobo e logo estavam dividindo o colchão de solteiro, abraçadinhos, trocando olhares e selinhos como se nada mais importasse no mundo.

E de fato, realmente não importa. Afinal, Jisung sempre seria a música que Felix mais ama dançar e a recíproca é verdadeira, o loiro sempre amaria dançar ao ritmo do azulado.


End file.
